Digimon Neo Generation
by destructoball
Summary: Years have gone by in both the real world and the digital world. In those years digimon have become much more powerful. A group have become powerful enough to declare war on both worlds. It's up to a new group of Digidestined to defend the new digital world.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

The Courageous One

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't Digimon blah blah blah it belongs to whatever it belongs to. Except for the fictional characters that I made up, they're all mine muwhahahaha.**

**1****st**** Arc Opening**

**Darker than Black Opening 2**

**The hero without a name**

**I did this cause it was kinda fun to put an opening for each, most of you wont listen to it before every chapter but I wanted to do it anyway. The openings also so don't belong to me.**

(Dream) Sky stood in the middle of pure darkness. Sky Crier was 15 years old, he had thick blue hair (similar to Tai's hair) wore goggles and had green eyes. He wore blue jeans (imagine the shirt design and color). A bright light appeared before him. Max shielded his eyes from the brightness. The light took the form of Wargreymon.

"Who are you?" Sky said as he lifted the hand fro his eyes to see. "What are you?

Wargreymon's image lifted his right claw and pointed towards Max. "YOU!" Wargreymon's image said in a deep voice.

Sky, surprised took a step back, "Me?"

"YOU!" The white image got closer to Sky. "The Courageous one!"

"Courageous one?" Sky said in confusion "But, I'm not courageous, in fact I get bullied a lot at school how can u call that courageous?"

"YOU THE COURAGEOUS ONE!" The image simply repeated the message.

"Damt! Don't you get it, I'm not courageous!" Sky shouted in rage. The image began to disappear; in its place an orange symbol took its place. The symbol of courage. The symbol shined brightly. It was getting brighter and brighter by the second. Sky once again was forced to put his hand above his eyes.

The symbol just repeated the message, "The Courageous one."

"STOP CALING ME THAT" Sky stood up from his bed. "Hu?". Sky was confused. "Oh, it was just that dream again." He looked around then just lay back in bed. (These – are gonna be thoughts from now on.) –"But that dream, it just gets more and more real." He looked to his right. The clock said 7:05. "Well it was time to get up anyway." He got up from his bed and walked. He slipped on his jeans and shirt. He walked over to his desk where he had picture of his family on it. His mom, dad, younger 10 year old sister Kristy, grandma and grandpa (his grandma and grandpa are Kristy and Keenan if you don't like the couple to bad, suck it up.) He held the photo in his hand and stared at it for a while. "Mom…." Sky said softly as he gave a sigh. His goggles were right next to the photo. He put them on his head and adjusted them.

Kristy was in the kitchen making breakfast. (Picture a kind of old Kristy) She turned her head as she heard footsteps. "Sky?" Sky was walking down the stairs yawning while he stretched his arm.

"Oh, good morning grandma" Sky said a bit lazily.

"Good morning Sky."

"Grandma where's my dad?"

"He had to go to work early today; he said work has been very busy lately." Kristy said. " So I guess I'm going to make breakfast again today." Sky had a scarred expression on his face. His grandma and his mom weren't the best chefs around.

"Actually grandma I'm just going to eat some cereal." Sky said with an anime sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Oh that's ok." Kristy said smiling.

Sky served himself cereal sat down and started eating. He turned the television.

"Sky, be a dear and turn the channel to the news, and put it loud enough for me to hear it." Kristy said.

"Sure Grandma."

Sky switched the channel to the new and began to walk away. "And still no sign of the missing brothers anywhere, if u have information on these two children please contact us at this number." The newswoman continued to talk.

Sky finished eating his cereal and went to go get his backpack. His little sister, Kristy was walking downstairs. "Good morning Kristy." Max said put his hand on her head and messing up her hair. Kristy puffed up her cheeks.

"Good morning Sky."

"Oh Kristy, by the way,"

Kristy turned around, "hm?"

Sky simply smiled, "Grandmas making breakfast."

Kristy was frightened by the thought of her grandmother cooking.

"Well see ya grandma im off to school."

"Ok Sky have a good day."

Scene change to a high school.

Sky was putting his things away in a locker. A male sophomore walked up him and slammed his hand on the locker right next to Max's locker. He was followed by two suck ups. He was rather tall and wore a green beanie on his face. "Hello Skyress."

Sky gulped slowly and turned slowly to look at him. "HI roger."

"Still wearing those goggles I see." He was much taller than Sky was. "Didn't I tell you we didn't want to se you around those things again."

"I'm not going to take them off just because you tell me to take them off. "

"Well I guess were just gonna have to take them off by force." He turned Sky to one of his suck ups. The kid punched Sky across the face causing him to fall on the floor. Roger then took his goggles off and threw them into the trash can. H e then kicked Sky in the stomach. "Don't let us catch you with those things again and we'll be on good terms alright." Roger said as he and his goonies left with him.

Sky simply got up and walked to the trash can slowly. He looked inside and saw his goggles. He picked them up and walked toward the bathroom. He washed off the goggles in the bathroom and put them back on. He looked in the mirror. He wasn't bleeding and the bruise was not that bad. But his face and stomach still hurt.

"Hmp, courageous one my ass." RRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG (this ~ is a thought) _~ Time to go to class hu~. _He made his way to his classroom. He walked and sat down just as the bell rang.

He looked to his right and noticed one of Roger's suck up pointing at him and telling roger something. Sky sighed and adjusted his goggles.

"Sky." The female teacher said.

""Hmmmm." Max turned his back to the teacher.

"Would you be as kind as to tell us the name of the document that rejected the treaty of Nantes." The teacher said.

"It was the Edict of Fontainbleau (pronounced fountainblue)." Sky said looking very bored.

"Very good Sky, however you should try to pay more attention in class."

"Alright."

After a few more hours ( that feel like a freaking eternity ) the bell rang. Sky picked up his, put them in his backpack and left class. He made his way to the school gate looking around hoping not to bump into Roger of any of his "Friends". He sighed as he finally left the school campus. He finally reached the neighborhood that his house was in. Then from behind the tree Roger came up to him.

"Hey there smart ass." Roger said with a smile on his face.

"How many more times are we going to have to go through this?" Roger said. His two friends were there two. The one that punched him earlier was smiling with Roger. The other kept his head down and didn't speak.

Sky looked behind them to see how far away from his house he was. It wasn't far. Taking a chance he made a run for it.

"He y come back!" Roger's friend said as he started going after him. Roger grabbed his shoulder.

"We can't go after him." Roger said.

"WHY NOT!" He said.

"Because were to close his house."

"SO?" He yelled back. Roger hit the back of his head.

"STUPID, don't you know who his father is?" Roger clenched his fist. "Don't worry, he has to come back to school tomorrow." Roger had a twisted smile on his face. "Let's go." Both of them began to walk away.

Brandon (the other kid who just stood by and watched) turned around to see where Max was running. He could see him running in the distance.

"Hey, Brandon aren't you comin?" Roger yelled back.

Jacob turned around and began walking with Roger.

Night time

Sky let himself drop on his bed. He took off his goggles and stared at them for a minute. ~_Everyday has been the same for as long as I can remember, nothings changed.~_ Sky put his goggles back on. _~Nothing probably will ever change.~_

_** (Flashback) A young Sky stood in front of three kids who were slightly taller than him. "So." The biggest kid said. Just because you're the son of some impressive guy you can just do what ever the hell you want hu.**_

_** "But, I wasn't doing anything." Sky said with fear in his eyes.**_

_** "Wrong, everybody knows that the slide is our turf and you just walked through it." He said. He pushed sky to the ground. (End)**_

He grabbed his phone to look at the time. **11:58 **_~everybody is already asleep~. _All of a sudden his hand began to glow orange.

"WHAT THE!" Sky shouted as jumped from his bed. His phone also began to glow orange. The light only got brighter and brighter.

"The Courageous one." His phone said in a computer like voice.

Elsewhere in other homes. The same thing was happening to other kids.

A bright blue glow was coming from a computer. Brandon got up from his chair and looked at his phone. "Hu?"

"The friendly One."

In other home: a girl was looking at her computer as it glowed red and said "the loving one."

The same was happening in a different house. The girl was confused as her Ipad began glow pink. "The one of light. it said.

All four had the same thing happening to them.

Max's phone shot out an orange ray to his hand. Max jumped back trying to avoid the ray but it stayed in touch with his hand. The ray then disappeared. Max was feeling a bit freighted. He looked at his which was glowing orange one side. He slowly turned his hand around to see the crest of Courage engraved in an orange color on his hand. (that's right no more Digivice).

All four of the kids' electronics began to make an irritating sound, a very long and annoying beep. The electronics glowed their signature color and sucked the kids inside.

The Digital world

There was nothing but Darkness. Sky then felt a very cold splash of water. "AHHHH!" He yelled as he felt the cold water hit his face.

"Its about time you woke up!" The black haired girl said. "I thought I was going to be all alone."

"Ugggg." Sky said wiping the water from his face. Still on the floor he looked around. He had woken up on the side of a river. To his right there was nothing but trees in a dense forest. Despite it being night only a few minutes ago, the sun was shining brightly in this strange unfamiliar place. "Where am I, and who are you."

"My name is Amanda Rose and I have no idea where we are." The girl had brown eyes and black straight black hair and appeared to be 15. She wore a dark blue skirt and a purple and white striped short sleeved shirt. She was shorter than Max. "And you are?" She stretched out her hand to greet him.

"Sky, Sky Crier." Sky said as he took out his hand to shake hers'. Sky quickly stopped his hand as he saw the mark on her hand. "That mark."

"Hm? Oh this mark, I'm not sure how I got this." The symbol of light was on her hand in pink. She glimpsed at his hand. "You have a mark too!" She said grabbing his hand to take a look at it.

"Hey!" Sky yelled as Amanda grabbed his hand with both while he was still on the ground.

Amanda looked at his symbol more closely. "It's not the same as the one I have, for starters mine is pink and yours is orange. Not only that but they look a lot different."

"That's real nice and all but would you mind giving me back my hand now." Sky said still on the floor trying to pull it away from her.

She pulled his hand even harder. "Not yet I'm still looking at it." Sky took a long sigh. "They both look a lot like the sun don't they."

"I actually haven't taken a good look at yours, I only glimpsed at it." At that moment She let go of his hand and let it fall to the ground. "Ow."

"Sorry. Here take a look." She showed him her hand.

Sky took a look at her hand and then at his. "I guess they do look a little like the sun."

"See I told y..." They heard footsteps coming toward them. As the person or thing moved closer it began to take a more human shape. It was a girl. She had brown curly hair and wore circular glasses. She had a longer skirt that reached her down to her knees and wore a white buttoned shirt. She appeared shy as she walked toward the two kids. She slowly made her way toward them. "It's a girl." Amanda said as she saw the girl walking toward.

"Hm?" Max said as his head turned to see who was coming.

"Hi." The girl said.

"H-Hi." Sky and Amanda said at the same time.

"I heard voices so I walked over here to check it out. I didn't think I'd find others."

"Oh, well anyway, I'm Sky and this is.." Sky didn't get to finish his sentence before Amanda jumped up to greet the girl.

**(Bleach Ost 1 -6 Ditty for Dddy)**

"Hia, my names Amanda and this is Sky we've both been here for a while now, you look interesting, thank god cause sky here," She got close to her and pointed toward Sky, " he's really really boring."

"NO I'M NOT!" Sky exclaimed at Amanda.

"Ahem, my name's Rika." Rika sounded more serious. "And… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR!"

"Hu?" Sky said while still on the floor. Rika walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and started to shake him up.

"WERE STRANDED IN THIS FOREST AND YOU DECIDE TO TAKE A NAP!"

"But I wasn't…."

"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE GOGGLE BRAIN!" She shook him up even harder.

Amanda began to speak. "Bu-uu he actually wasn't taking a…"

Rika gave her a scary look. "You stay out of this!"

Sky also started to look a little frightened. ~"Damn this girl is scary."~

"Were you calling me something?" Rika said looking back at him.

~"Holy crap this girl is a mind reader."~ Sky just sat there very frightened by her.

**-End the song**

"Ahem." A voice came out from the bushes. It was a Paomon.

"AHHHHH!" Sky and Amanda screamed at the same time holding each other. "What is that thing!?"

"What, this girl?" She let The Paomon jump into her arms. "This is Paomon, Paomon, this is Sky and Amanda." The Paomon had the crest of love on her forehead.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Paomon." Paomon smiled at them.

Amanda let go of Sky and got close to it. "It actually looks kinda cute." She was surprised to see a red symbol on its forehead. "Rika."

"Hm?"

"Can I see your hand for a second?"

"What for?" Rika said trying to hide her hand. Sky and Amanda showed her their hands' symbols. The crest of light and the crest of courage. Rika took a look at her own hand and then showed it to them.

"Woowww." Sky said. "Unlike your or mine Amanda her symbol is shaped like a heart." Amanda wacked him on the head. "Owww."

"No duh captain obvious." Amanda said mockingly.

"Well, anyway Paomon says she's my partner."

"Your partner?" Sky asked.

"That's right; I am what you call a Digimon." Paomon said.

"A Digimon?" Amanda asked.

"That's right, short for Digital monster."

"Monster hu?" Sky said. "You don't like a monster, if anything you look like the head of a dog."

"Well I'm a Digimon silly duh, see how the symbol on my forehead and the symbol on Rika's hand are the same, it means that we're partners." Paomon said.

"That's great and all but where are we?" Sky asked.

"What do you mean?" Paomon asked confused.

"What I mean is what is this place."

Paomon was still very confused. "You mean you guys aren't from this world?"

Rika, Amanda, and Sky all shook their heads.

Paomon began to shiver. She took off and hid behind a tree. "S-so you g-guys aren't D-digimon." Paomon was very scared. "You guys are m-monster.

"What? If anyone here is a monster it should be you monster is the name of your species." Sky said.

"Paomon." Rika began. **(Few minutes ago flashback.)** "When you first met me you were really really scared and you were asking for my help that your friends had been captured. I agreed to help you. After a while you saw that we had a similar symbol, and you got really happy and you started calling me your partner. I haven't done anything to hurt you should why would I do it now." **(End of Flashback.)**

Paomon came out from behind the tree. She jumped into Rika's arms again. "So." Paomon started. "You're still gonna help me get my friends back right."

"Of course I am dummy." Rika said. Paomon gave her a big smile.

"Wait, your friends, what happened to them, are they Digimon too.

"Of course, I thought Digimon were the only things that existed here. And, we were all playing together as always, they've been my best friends for a very long time. Another digimon came up too us, a bigger one. We all tried to run away but I was the only one who got away. I saw him carry them in a net all the way up to that house overthere."

Everyone looked overt toward the hill where smoke was coming out. Of a home. It wasn't very far away, in fact it was very close.

"WAIT!" Amanda said looking excited. "Did these Digimon have symbols just like yours'?"

"Yes they did, in fact the symbols on their bodies look a lot like your symbols'." Sky and Amanda looked at their hands. They had excited looks on their faces.

"Well that enough chatter we should start heading toward that home." Rika said. Sky and Amanda nodded their heads.

So the three of them began to make their way toward the house.

"Say Paomon." Sky began. "What are your friends like?"

"Oh, well one of them is Moonmon and the other is Dorimon." Paomon said smiling.

"Can you be a little more specific?"

"Well like I said before all three of us have been very good friends for a very long time. But the Three of us weren't the only ones in our little group of hatchlings."

"Hatchlings?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, all digimon come from eggs."

"Weird." Sky said.

"Whatever you guys are, you're weird." Paomon said smiling. "Returning back to the topic For as long as I can remember there were actually six of us but, I think that there were actually eight of us."

"Why do you say that?" Rika said.

"Because, in the place where we all hatched i saw more than eight egg shells."

"How many did you see?"

"I don't know, there were lots and lots of egg shells; too many to count." Paomon said remembering the vast amount of eggshells in the area where she and her friends hatched. "But…." She paused for a moment. "It was so long ago, I was so young, I cant remember all their names but I do remember them.. But Tsunomon, Dorimon, Moonmon and I have been together for ever.

"Tsunomon, you hadn't mentioned him before." Sky said.

"Tsunomon left our group, he told us that he would find his partner." Paomon was now in tears. "He said he would find him and come back to protect us."

"Paomon." Rika said softly.

"He was always the one who looked after us as if he was the older brother, but he left a few months ago. He never came back. When Dorimon and Moonmon were captured I didn't know what to do or who to turn too. You were the first person I bumped into."

Rika hugged Paomon tightly. "We'll get them back Pao." Paomon nodded.

"Yea I mean, you're pretty small Paomon, no offense, how big can this guy be." Sky said laughing while imagining a tiny little monster which he kicked.

"Hey Paomon, you told us about our possible partners."

Paomon stopped her sniffling. "Moonmon is very gentle, she cares a lot for all of our well being. "Dorimon was almost like our new big brother after Tsunomon left. When the monster attacked us he was the first to try to fight back He was obviously defeated easily and captured immediately after that. He went after Moonmon next. But instead of coming after me next, he chuckled and left."

The four continued their way toward the house.

The house was now in viewing distance, and this house was no house it was a large castle. The four of them were hiding behind a bush.

"Paomon!" Sky whispered loudly. "I thought you said it was a house, this is a freakin castle, how the hell are we suppose to find two little digimon your size in there.

"Relax sky, we'll find them." Rika said pushing up her glasses. (yes she pushes up her glasses just like any other normal anime character with glasses does.)

"Well c'mon we aren't gonna find them just standing here". Amanda said as she jumped over the bush.

"She's right u know." Sky said also jumping over the bush. Rika followed. The tree of them walked toward the door. (Paomon is riding on Rika's head. Sky slowly reached for the knob and turned it.

"It's open?" Sky asked.

"STOP!" Amanda screamed.

Sky immediately let go of the door knob. "What's wrong."

"It's gonna be a trap." Amanda said.

"What?" Sky said mocking her.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know that if the door is open it's gonna be a trap or a monster will surely be inside." Amanda said hiding behind Rika.

Sky face planted himself. "Amanda of course its gonna be, it's a monster."

"Your logic is terrible." Rika said.

"Pshh, what's the worse that can happen by opening a door." Sky said.

Sky continued to open the door. All of a sudden the floor under them collapsed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they fell.

"SKYYYYYYY YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" Amanda screamed as they fell.

_ THUD. _Everyone hit the floor. "Ugggg, is everyone ok." Sky asked.

Everyone was grunting from the pain.

"C'mon you guys we have to go save Dorimon and Moonmon." Paomon said bouncing around.

"I'll get up when I can finally feel my legs again." Said Sky dizzily.

Rika grabbed Sky by the arm and pulled him up off the ground, then slapped him. "Next time, I suggest you listen to what Amanda has to say."

Sky had fallen and hit the floor from the slap. He began rubbing his cheek. " Got it."

Everyone looked around. They seemed to be in a dark room with a few lit torches on the walls. The walls were made of dark colored bricks.

"Well Amanda, you were about the whole horror movie thing. Rika said with her hands on her hips. This place looks as it was imagined in a horror movie.

Sky got back up, "Well we should start looking for those two digimon creatures."

In another room, a red light began to beep on and off while making the annoying sound that they always make. A dark figure was standing in front of a control panel where different areas of the castle were shown.

"Well it seems that someone triggered the alarm." Another figure said as it was walking into the room.

The first figure spoke. "No worries sir, it's most likely the friend of these two _experiments _that came to rescue them."

"Don't be a fool Ogremon, that tiny creature is not tall enough to reach the door handle." The other figure spoke. "It must have gotten some friends to help it, take care of this Ogre." It said as it walked away.

Ogremon took a knee, "Yes sir." Behind him was a cage with Dorimon and Lunamon inside sleeping.

**Le fin of chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

First Evolution

**1****st**** Arc Opening**

**Darker than Black Opening 2**

**The hero without a name**

**I know most people readin this are gonna be like why the hell does Paomon not know what a human is, cmon bro do your digi research. There's a reason alright people. I plan to update every month or so unless I'm drowning in homework and my studies. Quick info**

**Amanda – 16 years old**

**Sky – 15 years old**

**Rita – 15 years old**

**All are sophomores (10****th**** grade for the slow ones out there)**

The three of them, Amanda, Sky, and Paomon, walked through a narrow hallway which had started in the room that they had fallen in.

"Why do castles always have to have this creepy looking, why can't monsters ever just live in a well decorated house, with lot's of decorations and light." Amanda said.

"Well if that was the case then it wouldn't really be a monster." Sky said with his hands on the back of his head.

"Why not, look at Paomon she kind of looks like a monster and she's adorable."

"Hey!" Paomon said while resting on Rika's head.

"I don't really consider Paomon a monster." Sky said.

"Thank you, Sky." Paomon said with delight.

"She's more of a weird experiment involving dogs gone wrong." Sky said.

Paomon puffed her cheeks in anger.

"I'm pretty sure that's still considered a monster." Amanda said. Paomon puffed her cheeks more this time.

"Amanda you can't call something cute a monster, just a very dangerous thing."

Paomon was very angry now.

"Anything that is dangerous is a monster."

"Bears are dangerous and I don't see them being called monsters." Sky said.

Paomon jumped off Rika's head. "SAN NO AWA!" Paomon blew enough bubbles at sky to make him fall and keep rolling until he hit the wall. Paomon kept her cheeks puffed.

Rika and Amanda starred in amazement. Paomon looked back and saw that both of them.

Sky got back on his feet slowly in amazement.

"How, how did you do that." Rika said slowly

"Do what?" Paomon asked still looking a little mad.

"Those bubbles, you blew them with enough force to knock down Sky." Rika said. "Not only that but you were also able to knock him back a few feet, considering Sky's size that isn't an easy feat.

"Geez, you three must really not be from around here, it's my natural attack." Paomon said."

"Natural attack?" Amanda asked.

"Yes every digimon has there unique attack."

"Wait a minute." Sky said walking back toward them. "My guess is that you attempted to attack this thing that took your friends away at some point.

"I did but in my current stage my attack will do little to no damage."

Sky curled his finger and placed it on his chin. "But that attack of yours was able to knock me down, which means that whatever got your friends is actually much larger than we thought it was."

"Well, how big did you think it was?"

"We actually thought it was around the size that you are." Rika said putting her hands down so that Paomon could climb back up to her head.

"How big is really Paomon?" Sky asked.

"He's only a bit larger than you are."

"I see, so that means that this Digimon guy is much stronger than we thought." Sky said as everyone continued to walk again.

"How are we supposed beat something like that." Amanda asked.

"I don't know, but were going to have to try." Rika said.

"There's also one more thing that bugs me Paomon." Sky said.

"What's that." Paomon said returning back to her normal self.

"You said in your current stage, what does that mean, that you're a newborn?" Sky asked.

"No I am most certainly not a newborn, what I mean is that the form that I am in right now is extremely weak." Paomon said in self pity. But someday I'll evolve and become much stronger."

"Did you say evolve Paomon?" Rika said looking up toward Paomon.

**Scene Change**

"Hmph" Ogremon said he stood in front of the cage where Dorimon and Moonmon slept. "I just don't understand what makes these two so damn special, regardless I was told to keep guard."

A few minutes later Ogremon fell asleep on the job like the lazy ass he is. At that moment Dorimon opened his eyes. _~Good he finally fell asleep, I knew he would get lazy.~ _"Moonmon he finally fell asleep, I was right the was the la-." Dorimon stopped to see his friend sleeping. _~Moonmon why'd you have to fall asleep~ _Dorimon had already unhooked the lock on the cage without Ogremon noticing all he needed to do was make a run for it. He gently bit into Moonmon and began to dash toward the gate. He ran so quickly that he accidently tipped over a chair, the chair hit Ogremon in the face. "Oh no." Dorimon said as he attempted to go faster.

"What the!?" Ogremon said as he stood up from the small impact. He saw Dorimon running off with Moonmon in his mouth. "Shit I cant let them escape!" Ogremon said as he chased after them.

Dorimon looked back and saw that Ogremon was chasing them. ~No, I won't let us get captured." Dorimon began to run faster.

"Damn little brat get over." They came running into a room with two different exits.

Dorimon jumped into the air releasing Moonmon from his grasp while in mid air he made a flip so that he would be pointed toward Ogremon. "SAN NO AWA!" Dorimon blew several bubbles at Ogremon while midair.

"HA! You are a fool if you think these will do any damage to me what so ever!" Dormon continued firing bubbles toward Ogremon until the room became filled with them. "Gahhhhh! I can't see anything, whatever ill just attack you. Dark energy began to fill his fist. "HAOUKEN!" He blindly fired his attack hitting everything in the room. When the bubbles finally cleared he had covered both the exits with ruble from his blast. "NO, Damn it they got away.

Dorimon, with Moonmon held tightly in is mouth smiled. "Idiot."

"HAOKEN!" Ogremon said as he cleared off the ruble from one of the exits. A dark figure was watching him attack.

"Is the one who took them he said."

"Yes however it seems that he lost both of them." Another figure said that was standing right next to him.

"Who's there I can hear you you know." Ogremon said looking around then looking up.

"Damn, he spotted us." The first figure said.

"I'll had enough of people mocking me, HAOKEN!" Ogremon fired a dark blast at the roof.

Both the figures came falling down. "HA, I got you now."

"Ryudamon!" The first figure shouted.

"Right!" Ryudamon dashed around Ogremon to get behind him. "LAIJIN!" Ryudamon fired a fired blade from his mouth. But Ogremon rolls to his right and drops on one knee.

"Ha, you are fast however." He lunges toward Ryudamon at an astonishing speed. "I am faster." He says as he violently whacks Ryudamon. Ryudamon then hits the wall and leaves his mark on it as he falls from it. "You're next." He says as he points to the other one who was with Ryudamon.

**Scene change**

Paomon was on the floor looking up at the three kids looking back at her. "My guess is that this is something that only occurs with us?"

"Well actually no but it just seems confusing, evolution tends to take millions of years doesn't it." Sky said placing an L shape hand on his chin and looking up.

"Millions of years!?" Paomon said in disbelief. "That takes way to long, us digimon evolve much more quickly."

Sky fell to his knees. "Digimon are such strange creatures."

"I'm not sure if our way of evolving is different then your' own, Digimon evolve through battling other Digimon."

"That's terrible!" Amanda said in disbelief. "What kind of sick world is this."

"It's my world ok." Paomon said. "Let's just keep going."

Dorimon was running through the dark hallway only lit up by a few torches hanged up on the sides of the wall. "Don't worry Moonmon I'll get us out of here." Dorimon came to another room with two exits. _~Another one, this place is no castle it's a maze.~ _Dorimon looked at his right then left, then right again. _~I'll take this way.~ _Dorimon ran as fast as he could as he turned to the right.

"We've been walking for a loooonnnggg time, we're never going to find them." Amanda scomplained.

Dorimon ran so quickly that he crashed into Sky sending flying again. At that point Dorimon finally fell on the ground and left a cloud of dust around him. Paomon looked closely as the dust began to go away. Dorimon stood in the middle as the final amount of dust faded away. Paomon finally saw that before her stood her friends safe and unharmed. Tears began to appear on her face. Rita noticed the tears forming in Paomon's face.

"Paomon, what's wrong?" Rita asked worried.

"My friends, Dorimon and Moonmon are ok." Paomon bounced toward Dorimon and slammed her head into him with full force. Dorimon released his grip on Moonmon was sent back flying and slammed into a wall where he put a large dent in the hole. "Dorimon wobbled a bit from the impact as he slowly got back on his feet.

"What was that for Pao!" Dorimon said right in Paomon's face.

"For making me worry!" Paomon yelled still in tears. Moonmon finally woke up and looked around at her surroundings.

"Well it wasn't my fault, I didn't stand a chance against a champion level there was nothing I could do!" Moonmon looked over to her right and saw Rita and Amanda watching Paomon and Dorimon argue. Unafraid she levitated over towards them. Rita and Amanda looked down and saw Moonmon looking back at them with curiosity in her eyes.

"Awww." Amanda said as she picked Moonmon. "You're just so adorable." Amanda began rubbing Moonmon on her cheek. Moonmon did not make a sound. "What's your name little one." Moonmon said nothing "What's the matter?" Dorimon and Paomon were still arguing and Sky was laying on the ground knocked out surrounded by the ruble of the wall with a giant bump on his head. Rita finally stepped in.

"C'mon you two break it up." Rita said as she carried both of them. Even as they were carried in different arms they continued their arguments.

"You don't speak much do you?" Amanda asked Moonmon. Moonmon just continued to look intently at her eyes. A bright light suddenly came from Moonmon's back. A bright pink light also began coming from Amanda's hand as well. The light became bright enough to catch everyone's attention (except for Sky who was still knocked out).

Moonmon looked up at Amanda who in turn, looked back at her. "Partner." Moonmon whispered.

"Partner?" Amanda asked. Moonmon nodded

"Your hand, it has the same symbol as the one on my back." The glowing finally stopped. Amanda turned Moonmon around to see her symbol then look at her own hand. They both had the same symbol. She turned Moonmon back around to face her.

"Pao." Rita whispers over to Paomon. Paomon turned to face her. "That very same thing happened to us.

**(Flashback) Paomon had desperate eyes as she and Rika were walking through the forest. "We'll find them don't worry" Rika said as she looked over to her right. Paomon stopped bouncing and sat in her place.**

"**But if we don't?" Paomon said worryingly. Rita got down and picked Paomon up.**

"**I promised I'd help you, and I will." Rita smiled at Paomon and she smiled back. A very bright red light appeared from both Paomon and Rika's hand.**

**End Flashback**

"Both of you are so lucky to have your partners already, I don't have squat." Dorimon said.

"I'm not done with you!" Paomon got out of Rita's hands and lunged herself toward Dorimon knocking him from Rita's hands as well. Paomon fired her San no Awa attack in mid air sending Dorimon flying in the direction where Sky was.

Sky finally came to scratching his head. "What happened?" Sky said woozily. Dorimon, who was still in midair, hit him dead on the face with enough force to knock him and Dorimon out. Both of them lied on the floor with smoking bumps on their heads.

"Um, Paomon?" Amanda asked."Don't you think you overdid it?

Paomon turned away. "He had it coming to him."

Moonmon closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "Paomon, you are much to reckless." Moonmon said in her soft voice..

Paomon let go of her anger and smiled. "I'm glad both of you are ok."

"Well now that both of you are found we can get out of this creepy castle." Amanda said.

"Amanda?" Rita asked.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any idea how to get out. " There was a moment of silence.

"Moonmon do you have any idea on how to get out?" Moonmon slowly shook her head.

"Well we should start looking for a way to get out." Paomon said.

"But what about the monster that captured you two, and how did you manage to escape." Amanda asked looking down on her partner.

"Well the one who escaped was Dorimon, he just carried me here. A while after we got put into a cage Dorimon was able to picklock the cage using his claws. After that he told me that we would pretend to fall asleep until he left the room. But I actually fell asleep."Moonmon looked to her right where Dorimon was still knocked out on top of Sky's head. "I think Dorimon carried me to safety.

**Scene change**

There was a huge purple explosion. "Come out, come out where ever you are little boy." Ogremon said with purple energy coming out of his hand. The boy was hidden behind some rumble with Ryudamon in his arms.

_~While he's not looking I have to make a run for it.~ _The boy thought to himself. He pulled up his black hood to hind his face. "Ryudamon, hey Ryudamon." He began to shake Ryudamon. "Can you walk?" Ryudamon began to stand on his feet.

"I can stand." Ryudamon said as he looked back at him."

"There's an exit straight from here, he hasn't used any close range attacks so I think he might be limited to long range."

"That's true but he is built for close range so he's hiding his close range attack."

"Right now it doesn't matter, he looks like quite the idiot so if we can run through him and make it through the exit, his blast might cause more ruble." Ryudamon nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's go." Both of them made a run for the exit. Dust surrounded them as they ran making them hard to be seen, however it also didn't allow them to see Ogremon. Ogremon spotted them among the clods of dust.

"I got you now!" Ogremon aimed his fist at them then fired. The purple blast just skimmed Ryudamon's tail. The blast kept on going and blew a hole in the wall.

Amanda and the others were startled by the blast that was fired right next to them. The blast was loud enough to wake Dorimon and Sky from their slumber. Sky quickly got up letting Dorimon fall of his head. Dorimon desperately tried to get a grip on Sky's head with sweat drops falling his face. All he did was scratch Sky's face. "Ow" Sky said from the pain of the scratch. He grabbed Dorimon by the fur before he could hit the ground. "Were the one who scratched my cheek?" Sky said as he grabbed Dorimon with two hands and pointed him toward his face.

"Yea, I was the one who did it." Dorimon said with anger in his eyes. Sky dropped Dorimon. Dorimon looked up and Sky looked back down at him. "Pshh" Dorimon turned around and walked away. He saw Moonmon in Amanda's arms. "Moonmon you're awake." Dorimon said as he ran toward Amanda.

Sky heard something loud. "Wait!" Sky lunged himself at Dorimon. He grabbed onto him quickly then took a leap back quickly.

A dark purple ray came right in front of his face. As the dust began to disappear it was revealed that that one of Ogremon's blasts had almost hit them. The ray had left a hole in the wall from where it had come. Dorimon was as startled as Sky was.

Amanda turned around. "Another one?!"

A bright orange light came from Dorimon's back and Sky's hand. The light caught everyone's attention.

"Ryudamon look there's a light over there where Ogremon left a hole." Ryudamon nodded his head. "C'mon he won't think of looking in one of the holes he blew." Both of them quickly made their way toward the bright light that was coming from the hole. Ogremon was left confused as he had lost track of where the two of them had gone.

More of the dust cleared and the boy stood next to Ryudamon. His hood had had fallen from his head revealing his face to those around him. He had light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, he wore a green, short sleeve shirt that had an extra white long sleeves coming from his short sleeves and wore light brown jeans. He gazed upon others intently no knowing what to expect. Sky's pupils became slightly larger when he finally recognized him. Before him stood Brandon, the kid that was always with his bullies but simply stood by and watched everything that happened. Brandon looked back at him recognizing him immediately. Both looked at each other the tension growing between them.

Brandon walked toward Sky, Sky watched him carefully, observing every step that he took toward him. Brandon now stood in front of Sky. They continued to just look at each other. Then, Brandon reached out his hand to help Sky off his feet. Sky reached out for his hand and grabbed it. Brandon in turn helped him get up. The last of the dust finally cleared revealing, Paomon, Dorimon, and Lunamon. The three of them huddled together to see the rookie level Digimon.

Tears began to form in Ryudamon's eyes as ran over to hug them. The tree digimon were taken by surprise as he held them tight. "I'm so glad the three of you are ok. Leaving you three was the worst the idea I ever had."

"That voice." Paomon began.

"It couldn't be." Dorimon continued.

"Impossible." Moonmon said.

"Tsunomon!" The three yelled at the same time.

Another purple ray came from the other side of the wall. Ogremon's image appeared through the dust and he was getting closer and closer. "Ha, haha, hahahahahahahaha, I found you little bastards. And you, you little evolved prick.

"Everybody run!" Amanda yelled as she snatched Moonmon from Ryudamon's grasp and made a run for it. Ogremon disappeared and reappeared in front of Amanda.

"You're finished now!"Ogremon threw his fist towards Amanda. Sky once again jumped and grabbed Amanda to get out of the way.

"Man, I'm saving everyone today hu?" Sky said laughing with Amanda in his arms.

"You silly creatures, do you really believe that you will be able to escape me this time." Ogremon said laughing as he prepared his blast. Dorimon jumped in front of them before Ogremon could fire his ray. "You're a brave one aren't you?" Ogremon said laughing as Dorimon kept a brave face. Ogremon just continued walking slowly toward them.

"Sky!" Brandon yelled. "Focus energy into the palm of your right hand!"

"How do I do that!?" Sky yelled back, and then he noticed a pink glow coming from Amanda's right palm.

"Hey, the one that actually got it, grab onto your partner."

**Digimon – Show me your Brave Heart**

"My partner?" Amanda looked down at Moonmon. She quickly grabbed onto her. Her right palm was touching Moonmon's head.

"Paomon come here!" Rita yelled. Paomon immediately started jumping toward Rita. She picked her up as quickly as possible. Then her right palm began to glow red along with Paomon.

Dorimon kept a brave face as Ogremon got closer with each step he took.

Paomon and Moonmon continued to glow brighter until they both were only their trademark colors.

In their forms changed and in there place stood two new Digimon. Labramon and Lunamon stood alongside their partners.

"Paomon?" Rita said slowly.

"Moonmon?" Amanda said slowly too.

They both giggled. "Labramon," Labramon said, "and Lunamon." Lunamon said timidly. "Reporting for duty." They both said saluting their partners.

They both jumped out of their partner's arms and ran toward Ogremon.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon shot out a powerful beam of energy from her bark. Ogremon did not see the attack coming toward him and hit him dead on.

"Uggg" He said as he was knocked back to the floor. He began to make his way back to his feet.

"Lop-Ear Ripple!" Ogremon was immeadeatly surrounded in a vortex of bubbles that continuously did damage to him.

**End of song**

"Ha, who's the weakling now Ogre!" Labramon shouted with pride.

"Paomon!" Rita said yelled while running over toward her to hug her. "Paomon that was amazing!"

"It's Labramon now honey, I'm evolved." Amanda walked over to Lunamon who was watching Ogremon getting smacked around by bubbles.

"This means that you aren't Moonmon any more too right?"

Lunamon shook her head still facing Ogremon. "It's Lunamon now"

Brandon walked over to Amanda and Rita. He walked right past Sky who was getting back up.

"I'm glad both of you were able to get them to evolve." Rita, Labramon, and Amanda all turned to look at him. "My apologies, my name's Brandon, Brandon Leon." Ryudamon walked right next to him. "Oh, and this Ryudamon."

"My name's Amanda and this Moonmon." Amanda said.

"Luna." Lunamon said still watching Ogremon with a straight face.

"Right, sorry Luna, might take some time to remember it."

"I'm Rita, and this is my partner, Labramon."

"Hi." Labramon said waving at him.

Lunamon suddenly jumped back. "He's getting out!"

Ogremon began to swing his club in the opposite direction as the vortex. "See how you like this!" He stopped swinging the club once it had began to turn in his direction and then swung the vortex towards them.

"Ahhhhhh!" The vortex hit everyone except for Sky and Dorimon. Everybody else lied on the floor, hurt from the impact.

"Guess it just you and me hu?" Ogremon said looking over at Dorimon and Sky.

"C'mon Dorimon you can evolve just like the others right so why aren't you?"

"Dummy, I need you to focus energy into your palm like they did!"

"How am I suppose to do that!?" Sky yelled.

"Haouken!" Ogremon blasted his ray at them just barely missing hitting the floor in front of them. The blast separated them sending Dorimon in one direction and Sky in another.

"It's over little runt!" Ogremon shouted as he prepared his club to whack Dorimon.

"Dorimon!" Sky lunged himself toward Dorimon in an attempt to save his new friend. "His palm began to glow Bright orange and glowed brighter and brighter as he got closer to Dorimon.

**Digimon – Show me your Brave Heart**

Dorimon Digivolve to, Dorimon's body became a radiant orange blinding Ogremon.

"What the?!" Ogremon said as he covered his eyes from the light.

"Dorumon!" Dorumon now stood on two feet and got significantly taller.

"Idiot took you long enough!" Dorumon said tauntingly at Sky.

"Dorumon?" Sky asked surprised.

"Yea, that's my name."

A smile appeared on Sky's face. "Alright Dorumon show him what you can do."

"You really think that just because you evolved it a rookie you'll stop me, fools!"

"Dorumon listen." Dorumon turned his head to face Sky. "Earlier when Labra and Luna were fighting him, it felt as if the floor was suddenly light. I think that where he's standing at may actually be hollow."

"Got it."  
"Bone Cudgel!" Ogremon threw his club towards Dorumon.

"Dorumon jump around him!" Dorumon jumped over the club and Ogremon to reach the other side.

"Now stay put until he strikes, when he does dodge!"

"Argggg" Ogremon shouted as tried to strike Dorumon. His fist hit the floor and cracked.

He continued to repeat the process each cracking the floor around him.

"Now Dorumon!" Dorumon jumped as high as he could.

"Strong Maul!" Ogremon threw his fist at Doru trying to his him as he came back down.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon fired at the floor beneath him and Ogremon shattering the last bit of it and causing the floor to collapse, revealing that the floor indeed was hollow.

**End Of Brave Heart**

"Ahhhh!" Ogremon screamed as he fell down the hole.

Dorumon awaited his fate as he fell.

"Damn, this wasn't part of the plan!" Dorumon said as he began to fall. He then felt arms around him. Sky had thrown himself to catch him in mid air and reach the other side.

"Oooff." Dorumon and Sky had reached the other side.

"Haha. Hahahaha. Hahahaha!" Sky began to laugh.

Fairy Tail Ending 1

"Hahahahaha!" Dorumon began to laugh with him.

"That was crazy."Sky said still laughing.

"Totally, alright Sky, guess your not as bad as I thought you were."

"Neither are you haha." Sky said laughing.

** Well I'll try to update every month but hey, don't judge me, my studies come first. By the Brandon is 15 and also a Sophmore.**


End file.
